Kingdom Hearts III
by Tsukimomo
Summary: A new threat appears from the dark, trying to get Kingdom Hearts. And after King Mickey is found unconscious, he sends Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and a new friend who claims he knows Sora to defeat this evil. But just who is this new threat? Sora?
1. Chapter I New Beginning

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Wow! I haven't submitted anything for ages now! I've practically been ignoring a Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo fic for how long now? I'd say at least five months. But when this came to me, I just HAD to write and submit it! Now then, I know that there may already be a Kingdom Hearts III, but since I've never seen it in any shops yet, I called this one it. And now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts OR the song Akatsuki no Kuruma.**

**The song I put in beacuse its used at the end. YEEY!**

The wind entices me to lay down in the shade  
I cry-- when I look at myself, I see someone I don't know  
Playing the guitar for those who've passed away,  
A star falls for the grief of those will not come

They won't come, but they call out  
Orange flower petals shake quietly  
Far-away memories, held in my palm,  
Leave a gentle wrinkle in my face  
I strike a cord of eternal goodbye

A child's heart clings to a gentle hand  
The burning feeling shaken off as the vessel continues  
I play the guitar for the sighs those who've passed away  
strumming the cords of my heart

Uncolored by the white of sadness  
Orange flower petals shake gently in the shadow of summer  
I've lost those gentle wrinkles  
Dyed red by the far-off sands that I crossed  
The rhythm of goodbye

Burned down memories seep into the earth  
Where they will sprout out as beautiful things

I wave off the carriage of dawn  
Even now, orange flower petals shake gently, somewhere..  
One day, I'll see a peaceful dawn  
Until I have it once more  
An unfading light  
Turns the wheels

Chapter I. Starting A New Journey

A sword sliced through yet another Heartless. How many more of them were there? Leon's face was covered in sweat as he had been facing countless Heartless for God knows how long.

"Need any help?" a voice asked. Leon glanced back, not wanting to turn fully in case a Heartless attacked again.

"Yuffie!" the man cried as the ninja-girl appeared next to him.

"Nice to see you too," replied Yuffie. "How many are there left?"

"I don't know. I've destroyed many Heartless already, but they won't stop coming!"

Over the next five minutes, both Leon and Yuffie destroyed over three thousand Heartless each. Yet no matter how many they attacked, more appeared. Just as a Neoshadow was about to attack, every Heartless froze.

"What?!" exclaimed Leon.

"Wh-what's going on?" cried Yuffie.

A shrill scream was heard throughout the castle. Belle ran as fast as she could to try and get away from the large amount of Heartless that were chasing her. She reached the doors that lead outside, but they appeared to be locked. Belle quickly turned around and shielded herself with her arms as Heartless leaped at her. But nothing came.

"Belle, are you alright?" a gruff voice asked. Belle looked at the speaker.

"Beast!" she cried. The Beast stood before her in a protective manor. Heartless surrounded them from about a meter away.

"Get out!" the Beast yelled as a few Heartless jumped up, trying to attack only to be knocked away by the Beast's strength. However, more heartless appeared.

"Where are they coming from?" the female asked. Beast was about to attack again when all of the Heatless froze. "Have they...stopped?"

A small laugh was heard from somewhere in the room. "Who's there!?" Beast called out, but got no reply.

"GYAAH!" Hercules cried out as he attacked another Heartless. Auron was close behind him, attacking Heatless with his sword. "How are you doing over there?"

Auron sliced a Shadow in half. "I am beginning to believe that there may be too many for us to defeat!" he called back.

"We can't give up yet. Remember, nothing can stop a true hero."

Five more Neoshadow suddenly appeared and attacked all at once. Auron managed to attack two while Hercules also attacked two, leaving one that just scratched Hercules and the arm. Hercules grunted in pain and was about to attack again when the Heartless froze.

"Why did they stop?" he asked.

"I don't know," the other man replied. A small laugh was heard throughout the Underworld entrance. "Show yourself!"

"I recognize that voice. I've heard it before, but I can't quite remember it."

"GYAAH! Aladdin, help!" cried a red parrot, quickly diving behind the said man, Aladdin.

"Get back you Heartless!" Aladdin commanded to the many Heartless before him.

"Aladdin, be careful!" cried princess Jasmine, who stood a little behind Aladdin.

"Don't worry Jasmine. Genie!"

A blue blob suddenly began soaring from the sky, and when it landed, it knocked a good amount of Heartless back. Those Heartless were only replaced with more Heartless.

"This doesn't look good, Al," Genie said to Aladdin, getting by the man's side. Aladdin was about to attack when the Heartless froze.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Iago.

"Could it be that they've stopped?" asked the princess. A small laugh was heard around the area.

"Alright you, surrender or I will be forced to fire!" Genie announced, making himself look like an English solider holding a gun.

"Hold on a minute, Genie. I've heard that voice before," said Aladdin. A bright light suddenly appeared from underneath the Heartless.

"Back, you!" a skeleton man cried, attacking many Heartless as possible.

"Jack, look out!" cried Sally, as two Heartless attacked Jack without the skeleton knowing until it was too late.

"Get off!" he cried, pushing himself up and knocking the Heartless off. Just as he was going to attack, the Heartless froze. Jack frowned and stood in a normal position. "Why would they stop like that?" he asked himself. The laughter of a teenaged boy could be heard from somewhere in the graveyard.

"Jack! I know I've heard that voice from somewhere!" exclaimed Sally.

Jack pulled a thoughtful face. A bright light suddenly appeared underneath all of the Heartless and they disappeared, as they did in every world at the exact same moment. Also at the same time, the same pair of feet stepped forward, revealing the person who had been laughing earlier.

At this moment, every Disney/Final Fantasy character saw who this person that somehow had managed to appear in every world at the same time said one word.

"YOU!?"

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, King Mickey Mouse was pacing around in the throne when two chipmunks came running in.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" they both cried.

"Chip, Dale, what's happening?" the king asked.

"Your majesty, thousands of Heartless have been appearing in the other worlds!" cried Chip.

"But then they just disappear and someone shows up straight after!" added Dale.

"Do you know who this other person is?" asked Mickey.

"No, sir. What should we do?" questioned Chip.

King Mickey thought for a moment. "Send out Goofy and Donald to get Sora. We're gonna need his help if we want to get rid of all the Heartless. Tell them to get Riku and Kairi too."

"Yes sir!" both chipmunks said, saluting their king before running out of the room.

King Mickey sighed and looked to the floor. "How did this happen. Could it be Maleficent?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a figure that was very familiar to the king entered, an evil smirk on his face. "What're you doing here!? And how did you get to the castle without being spotted?"

The figure's smirk widened. "Hello, your majesty. How long has it been? Two months?" he asked, walking towards the king.

"Three months. And what are you doing here?" Mickey knew this boy very well, but there was something about him that Mickey didn't trust. His eyes were darker than usual, actually his whole figure was darker than usual.

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" he asked, a silver Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"I don't want to do this...Sora."

A golden Keyblade appeared in the king's hand. This only caused Sora's smirk to widen even more.

Waves gently lapped up onto the shore of Destiny Island. The sky seemed to be a murky blue, and the sun hid behind light gray clouds. There was quite a heavy breeze passing by every so often. Sat on the crocked paopu tree was Riku; a frown placed upon his face. He had a feeling that something was going on in one of the other worlds. He also felt as though the weather was a bad omen.

"Riku!" a voice suddenly called. Riku turned around to find Kairi.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" the silver haired male asked, jumping down from the tree.

Kairi ran up to him, looking as though she was out of breath. "Riku, have you seen Sora anywhere? I've been looking for him all morning but I can't find him anywhere!"

Riku thought for a moment before replying. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'm sure he's fine, though."

"But I haven't spotted his boat anywhere as well. What if the waves were too strong and he got washed away somewhere?"

A small chuckle came from the male. "Kairi, you managed to get here fine, and I managed to get here fine, so if Sora were to travel here in his boat, then I'm sure he would be fine."

The red haired girl was silent. She looked out to the ocean and frowned when she spotted something that looked familiar to her. "Riku, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the object she had spotted. Riku looked towards it and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"A Gummi Ship," he said, as it came closer towards them.

When the ship passed them, Riku and Kairi began following it. It was a short while before it came to a stop. When it did, and the door opened, out stepped no other than Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi cried, running over to hug them both.

"Hi Kairi!" the duck cried. "Just who we were looking for."

"And Riku's here too," Goofy pointed out.

"Hey there, long time no see," greeted Riku.

Kairi stepped back next to Riku. "You said that we were just the ones you wanted to see. How come?" she asked.

"Orders from the king to find you and Sora," explained Donald.

"Hey, where is Sora anyway?" the dog asked.

Riku and Kairi glanced at each other before Kairi replied. "We haven't seen him since yesterday. And nothing that belongs to him is here too."

"Maybe he already went to the king."

"How come the king wanted to see us anyway?" asked Riku.

"I'll give you one guess," replied Donald.

"Heartless?"

"Of course."

"Well, if Sora is already there, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi cheered.

"So this is Disney Castle," said the redhead in awe as she looked around.

"Come on, the king should be in the thrown room," announced Goofy.

"Lead the way."

When Donald and Goofy opened the door to the throne room, they gasped. "Your majesty!" the both cried, running over to the unconscious mouse on the floor, a golden Keyblade next to him. Riku and Kairi also came running by his side.

"Your majesty, wake up," Riku said, shaking the king lightly on the shoulder.

"What happened?" the king asked, getting up into a sitting position.

"We were kind of hoping that you could tell us that," Goofy said, looking worried.

The king rubbed his head as if trying to remember what had happened. His eyes widened in shock, then looked grim and sad. "I remember now. He came here."

"Who came, your majesty?" asked Kairi.

"I never once thought that he would do something like that. What could have caused him to join with the Heartless?"

"Your majesty, tell us who this guy is and we'll make sure they'll pay," Donald said, sounding pretty angry.

"Oh it won't be that easy. If I tell you who it is, then you probably won't want to fight him."

"It's ok, your majesty. We'll be able to defeat him no matter what the costs are," assured Riku.

The king looked at each individual in the eyes. He sighed, shook his head then replied. "It was...Sora."

"WHAT!?" nearly everyone except the king cried.

"No! Sora would never do anything like that!" cried Kairi, shaking her head.

"I know what I saw was what I saw. And what I saw was Sora coming in here and fighting me. If I hadn't of used that spell to knock him away then he may have got this Keyblade," Mickey replied grabbing a hold of his Keyblade and dismissing it.

"I wonder where Sora is now, then." Pondered Goofy, pulling a thoughtful face.

Riku quickly glanced at everyone. "Your majesty," he said. "If Sora did really join with the Heartless, then we have to go and find him. There are also Heartless around the other worlds too, aren't there?"

"I get it. You want to get rid of the Heartless from the worlds and at the same time, find Sora," the king said, getting to his feet.

Riku nodded. "Permission to take Donald and Goofy with us, sir?"

"Permission granted, Riku. Now go! You may not have much time before Sora gives in to the darkness."

"Yes sir!" the others said, before leaving to board the Gummi Ship, leaving the king in the throne room.

"You really think that they could help?" a male voice asked.

"Don't worry. They'll find him before you know it. Then you can fuse back with Sora," replied the king.

"That's if it's not too late. Once darkness seems inviting, it's almost impossible to break free. I should know."

"Just trust them. I know that they can do it, Roxas."

Just as the gang were about to board the Gummi Ship, Riku stopped.

"Riku, what is it?" asked Kairi.

"I think you should stay here," replied Riku, turning towards Kairi.

Kairi stared at him for a second or two. "Riku, Sora's my friend too. I want to help him."

"And what if you get hurt? When Sora's back to his usual self, he's gonna kill me if anything happens to you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that," giggled Kairi.

"Hey, c'mon!" Donald called out from inside the Gummi Ship.

Riku sighed and said 'c'mon' before heading towards the Gummi Ship, followed close behind by Kairi. Riku had almost got inside the ship when the ground started to shake.

"What's going on!" cried Kairi, holding onto Riku so that she wouldn't fall.

"I think it's an earthquake!" replied Goofy.

The ground started to crack open fast, and when it had reached both sides of the room, a large, bulky creature emerged from inside. Its head barley dodged the ceiling as it was so tall. Its skin was black with red, thorn pattern on its body. Instead of four fingers and a thumb, it had three large claws. Two large fangs were revealed by its open mouth. It also had two luminous yellow eyes. On its forehead was a thorny heart.

"Is that a Heartless?" exclaimed Donald, running out of the ship, griping his staff tightly.

The Heartless suddenly smacked its fist on the ground, causing everyone to fall over. After getting up, everyone summoned their weapons, except for Donald who already had his. The Heartless lifted its left hand which glowed brightly.

"No!" Riku cried as Way to Dawn was pulled away from him by an invisible force. It seemed as though the Heartless was sucking in their weapons.

"What're we gonna do now?" cried Goofy.

"Run!"

"No! We have to get our weapons back!" exclaimed Kairi.

Riku looked at her. "Kairi, I know you want to fight, but you can't fight without your weapon. It's too dangerous!"

"Look! There's someone there!" Donald informed everyone, pointing to a figure in a black, hooded cloak. A sword appeared in his hand and in one hit the Heartless was sliced in two and disintegrated.

"Your weapons are over there," the figure relied in a masculine voice. He sounded as though he was sixteen years of age. When the figure noticed that the people in front of him weren't moving, he spoke up again. "There is no need to fear, my friends. Like you, I am on a quest to save the one called 'Sora'."

"You know Sora?" Riku inquired. Just who was this guy?

"Please, collect your weapons and let me accompany you on this quest."

Goofy smiled and began moving towards his shield. "If you're a friend of Sora, then you're a friend of mine," he said.

The figure looked to the floor. "Thank you," he replied.

"Come on, guys! I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."

One by one, they collected their weapons that the giant Heartless had tried to snatch away. After Riku collected his Keyblade, he turned to the hooded man.

"Who are you? And why are you helping us?" he asked, dismissing Way to Dawn.

The figure was slightly taller than Riku was. He moved a gloved hand to the hood and pulled it down. The man had cream hair that hung over his eyes a little. His hair spiked downwards at the back, and there were two bangs that hung over his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue.

"My name is Dezerack," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Dezerack," Goofy said, smiling. "I'm-"

"You are captain if the Royal Knights: Goofy. You helped save Kingdom Hearts twice. Am I correct?"

"Wow," Donald said in awe. "If you're so smart, then who am I?"

"You are the castle's Royal Court Magician: Donald Duck. You also helped to save Kingdom Hearts twice. And, if I am correct, you were also appointed 'Junior Hero'."

"Do you know all of our names?" asked Kairi.

Dezerack nodded. "He talked about you everyday."

"Who did?"

"...Sora."

**Well, what did you think? Riview please!**


	2. Chapter II Halloween Town Part I

**Whoot! 27 hits! Yey! So I decided to update! YEY! Nothing important to say, so let's get on with the fic!**

**Chapter II. Halloween Town (Part I)**

Silence filled the small room inside the Gummi Ship. Not one person had spoken since its passengers had boarded. Goofy and Kairi were stood on the right, looking out of the window, while Donald and Riku sat in the chairs. Riku looked to his left. Dezerack was stood, staring out of the window. Something caught the sixteen year old's attention, making his eyes widen at what he saw. It wasn't Dezerack that shocked him, it was his reflection. The reflection looked nothing like Dezerack at all. Instead, it was a boy aged fifteen with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. One word passed through Riku's mind. 'Sora...'

"Hey, there's another world coming up!" cried Donald, getting up out of his seat.

"What world is it?" asked Kairi.

"It looks like Halloween Town," replied Goofy, noticing that the world in front of them did look like Halloween Town.

"We should land, Kaz- I mean Sora might be there," Dezerack said, walking over so that he was stood next to the chair Riku sat in.

"Donald, land the ship," instructed Riku.

"Next stop: Halloween Town," replied the duck in a silly manor.

As the gang set foot in Halloween Town, the realized that their appearance had transformed to fit the world. Donald was covered in bandages and looked like a mummy while Goofy had bolts on his body. Kairi looked herself over and noticed that she wore a black crushed velvet mini dress with flared sleeves and lace-up front with a pair of black boots that reached below her knees and had straps going up. Riku wore a grey shirt that looked as though it had been ripped all across the bottom, black, tattered armbands, a black cape that reached his ankles, and black boots that just passed his ankles. He also had two small fangs emerging from his mouth. Dezerack still wore his black cloak but there was a mask covering half of his face and had two small fangs.

Donald was the first one to step forward and look around. "Everything seems quiet," he said.

"Where are we anyway?" asked the female.

"This looks like the graveyard. We should be careful, Heartless like to hang about here," replied Dezerack, grabbing a vile from inside his cloak that contained orange liquid and drinking it.

The gang of five began walking forward, and soon enough, Heartless appeared. There were three Wight Knights and one Toy Solider.

"I'll take the soldier, the rest of you get the Wight Knights," Riku commanded, summoning his Keyblade. The others nodded and began attacking the mummy Heartless. Dezerack didn't, however. He stood and watched Riku struggle with the Toy Soldier. He watched as the silver haired teen tried using Dark Aura but was knocked back by the soldier's toy gun. The Heartless was about to attack again while Riku was off guard but the bullet ricocheted off of a sword and hit the Toy Soldier back, causing its Hp to drop to zero.

"Are you alright?" asked Dezerack, offering a hand to Riku.

The silver haired male only frowned and stood up himself. "Yeah, thanks," he replied.

"Did I displease you, Riku?"

"I could've handled that Heartless by myself. You didn't have to but in."

Dezerack stared at Riku for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry. You may punish me."

"What!? Why would I punish you?"

"I displeased you."

Riku was about to say something else when they heard what sounded like a tombstone hitting the floor and smashing, which was exactly what happened.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit it! It was an accident!" cried Kairi.

"I didn't think Kairi was so clumsy," Dezerack said, smiling. He noticed that Riku was staring at him strangely and quickly said something else. "Sora...he never told me that Kairi was clumsy."

Riku stared at Dezerack before saying: "Come guys, we should try and find Jack. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"When you say Jack, do you mean Captain Jack, or Jack Skeleton?" question Kairi, following Riku.

They soon arrived in town square to see that a meeting was going on. The mayor was stood at the front saying things through his megaphone. Goofy accidentally bumped into one of the vampires at the back of the crowd.

"Hey, watch where you are going," the vampire said with an accent.

"Whoops. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt the meeting," the dog apologized, noticing that every Halloween character was staring at him.

"Donald, Goofy! I am so glad you're here!" the mayor cried, running towards them.

"It's the mayor," announced Donald.

"Yes, thank you for the introduction but I have some bad news. Jack and Sally are missing!"

"What!?" Donald and Goofy cried, stepping back.

"That's right, and since you have helped us so many times before, we were wondering if you could help find them."

"Jack and Sally are friends of Sora's. We should find them," stated Dezerack.

"Ok, we'll do it. We'll find Jack and Sally as fast as we can," replied Riku.

"But where could they be?" asked Goofy.

"Well we've already been to the graveyard and they weren't there."

"We should try Curly Hill. If they are not there, then we shall go to Christmas Town. They may be there," Dezerack answered. The others nodded and they began making their way to Curly Hill. On the way there, Riku looked up at Dezerack.

"Hey, Dezerack," he said, receiving a look from said man. "How do you know Sora?"

Dezerack looked ahead. "He...he was good to me when no one else was. I thought that I was just someone that had no meaning; no purpose. But when I met Sora, he made me feel like someone. Sora gave me a purpose. That purpose was to live, and to never think you don't mean anything."

Riku chuckled. "He made me feel a little like that. I guess we have something in common."

"Hey, what's the big idea!" a voice suddenly barked. It was Donald, and he seemed angry at something. The two men looked forward to see that the hill was no longer curly, but pointed straight upwards. Sat on top of the hill was a familiar skeleton. But something was different about him. His eyes seemed to glow a vicious red.

"It's Jack!" Goofy cried, pointing towards the skeleton. Jack looked at them before jumping down from the hill.

"Why hello, Donald and Goofy. It seems that there are some new faces here. But there won't be for long," he said, menacingly.

"Is something the matter, Jack? You seem different," stated Goofy.

"Oh I feel fine. Just fine."

Jack began moving backwards, confusing the others. But they soon realized why when Heartless appeared. There were five Wight Knights, three Creeper Plants and eight Neoshadows.

"Jack, what are you doing?" cried Riku, as his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," replied Jack, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"And what's that?" asked Kairi.

"Accept the darkness."

* * *

"'Accept the darkness?!' That's just pathetic!" Dezerack suddenly yelled. "You've seen what darkness can do. Take the Heartless for example. Do you really want to end up like one of them?"

"And just who are you to talk! By the looks of it, you've accepted darkness at some point too, am I correct?"

Dezerack gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his sword that he didn't even know he had summoned until this moment. Riku stared at him. He could see the anger in the man's eyes.

"Who cares if you accept the darkness at some point in your life," he said, switching into a fighting position. "As long as you are helping the light at the time being, then you are part of the light."

"Riku..."

"Heartless, attack!" commanded Jack. The Wight Knights were first. They began spinning around, attempting to scratch their opponent but failed miserably. Kairi was the first to attack. She swung her Keyblade twice and the Heartless was gone, a heart slowly flying up towards the sky. Donald was next to attack, he used one thundaga and the Wight Knight was gone. Another heart flew into the sky. Goofy threw his shield at another Heartless, causing yet another heart to fly upwards. In one swift movement from both Riku and Dezerack, the other Wight Knights were gone, and two more hearts flew away. Jack suddenly burst out laughing.

"What're you laughing!?" snapped Donald.

"Look at them. So shiny and precious. These hearts are going to make a great part of Kingdom Hearts!" the skeleton laughed like a madman.

"That's right, the hearts!" cried Riku, looking up to where the last two hearts were now fading away.

"We have no choice but to lower our weapons," stated Dezerack, lowering his sword.

"No! We can't give up! Jack's in danger and we don't even know where Sally is!" Kairi cried out. "We have to keep on trying."

Dezerack looked down at her. "Is that what Sora would do?" he asked. Kairi nodded. "Very well. We shall defeat these Heartless and find a way to bring you back to the light, Jack!"

"Let's get 'em!" cheered Donald.

The five dashed towards the remaining Heartless, using everything they had to destroy the Heartless. More hearts flew into the air and disappeared. They knew the consequences, but they had to. It was the only way to bring Jack back to his usual spooky, Christmas obsessed self. Just as Dezerack was about to deliver the final blow on the last Heartless, a Toy Soldier, he lowered his sword and made a run for it.

"Dezerack! Where are you going?" Riku called after him. The man didn't stop. He continued running until he was out of sight. Riku growled and finished the Heartless off himself.

"Awww, my pretty little Heartless...destroyed by people like you," whined Jack, stepping forward. "Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself!"

Pumpkins began flying through the air, trying to hit the team of now only four. Goofy tried putting his shield above his head to protect himself, but the pumpkins hit him in the side. Donald tried zapping them wit thunder, but they just split into small pieces and still managed to hit him. Riku and Kairi began hitting the pumpkins with their Keyblades, knocking them back. Riku even managed to hit Jack with the pumpkins a couple of times. When the pumpkins were all gone, Riku turned to Jack.

"Jack, that—huh?" Riku looked around, but he couldn't find Jack at all.

"Riku! Look out!" cried Kairi. Riku quickly turned around but was knocked back by Jack. He was about to get up when he felt a skinny foot on his back. Another foot began kicking his hand that had the Keyblade in.

"Let go, you stupid brat!" Jack snapped, managing to get Way to Dawn out of Riku's hand.

"No!" But it was too late. Jack had already managed to take the Keyblade form Riku. Jack began inspecting it.

"This will do fine," he said.

"Fine for what?" questioned Riku.

"Why for my master, of course: Sora!"

Jack held the Keyblade above his head and swung it down on Riku's head, causing the silver haired teen to lose consciousness.

"No! Riku!" cried Kairi. She tried running over to him but was stopped by some more Heartless.

'Ugh...why does my head hurt so badly?' Riku asked himself inwardly. He tried to open his eyes and sit up, but found himself unable to do so. He tried calling out, but who would he call out to?

"Sora..." he managed to mumble. It was pretty strange since he knew that Sora wasn't there. He suddenly felt his strength come back to him, and he was able to open his eyes and sit up. Riku looked around and noticed that he defiantly wasn't in Halloween Town any more. Wherever he looked, everything was a yellowy color and everything looked cloudy.

"Riku..." a voice suddenly said. Riku looked to his right where the voice had come from and gasped.

"Sora!" he cried, hugging the boy in front of him: Sora. He didn't wear his usual black outfit. Instead he wore a black hoodie with a hood that looked like a Shadow's head, beige colored shorts and wore nothing on his feet.

"There isn't much time left," Sora said, pulling away from Riku.

"What do you mean? Sora, what's going on? Where are we?"

Sora dug into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small chest. "I thought you could use this," he said, smiling. Riku took the chest and opened it.

"An Elixir? Sora, where did you get this?"

Sora didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and shook his head. He stood up and put his hood over his head, covering his eyes. Riku also stood up, about to ask Sora where everyone else was, but Sora placed a finger over his own lips and disappeared.

"SORA!!"

Riku shot up. He was sweating fiercely, and his breathing was heavy. He quickly looked around. The realization came to him that he was back in Halloween Town.

"Was that...a dream?" he asked himself, bringing a hand up to his forehead. He then noticed a small treasure chest in his hand. He opened to find the Elixir that Sora had given him. "It wasn't a dream!" he cried, getting to his feet. "Oh, that's right." Riku looked around again, but no one else was in sight. "Where are they?"

The silver haired male began walking away from Curly Hill, which had now turned curly again. He looked around when he reached the Graveyard. There didn't appear to be anyone there. He walked forward a little more until he came to a tree with a picture of a Christmas tree on it. What Riku found strange was that one of the decorations looked like a door handle. When he reached out and pulled, the picture of the tree opened as if it were a door. He looked inside, only to find it hollow. Just as he was about to walk away, he felt himself being pulled inside.

"Whoa!!"

Meanwhile, in Christmas Town, Jack Skeleton had tied Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Santa Clause to the merry-go-round. Many Heartless surrounded them, waiting for Jack to command them.

"Let us go!" the plump man said, sounding angry.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," replied the skeleton. "You see, when it comes to capturing people like you, I must wait for my master's command."

"And just who is that?" snapped Donald, also struggling with the ropes.

"Have you not been paying attention, you roast dinner? My master shall soon be the master of everyone! And that is Sora!" Jack began laughing like a maniac.

"I don't think so!" a voice suddenly rebelled.

Jack turned around to see Riku. "You!? Don't even waste your energy. You don't even have your Keybla—"

As if on cue, Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's grasp. "What was that you were about to say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. In less than a second, Riku was right in front of Jack and hit him with his Keyblade, causing Jack to stagger back.

"Why you little!" Jack was about to command the Heartless to attack when he was hit by Riku's Dark Aura. He fell to the ground, clutching where he had been hit. "Master, help me," he begged, outstretching a hand to a shadowy figure the stood atop of one of the poles. A Keyblade suddenly stuck down in front of Jack.

"Look! Isn't that Sora's Keyblade?" Goofy questioned after being untied by Riku as well as the others.

"That's the Kingdom Key, alright," replied Riku with little hope in his eyes. The Keyblade in front of Jack suddenly lit up as did Jack, making him scream in pain. When the light disappeared, Jack fell unconscious.

"Jack!" a female voice cried. Sally came running up to Jack and kneeled by his side. Dezerack soon appeared as well.

"That's where you went. To get her, right?" asked Riku.

Dezerack nodded. "The evil in Jack has already been taking out, but small fragment are still attached to his heart. Without Sally, those fragments will grow until he is lost in darkness forever."

"Jack, please wake up," Sally begged, shaking his shoulder lightly. The skeleton soon let out a small groan. He looked up at Sally.

"Oh Sally, it feels like I've done something terrible. But I can't remember what it was," he said, sitting up.

"You gave into the darkness, Jack," replied Kairi.

Jack looked up at her. "Why hello. I don't think I've met you before. Are you a friend of Sora?"

"Yep. My name's Kairi." She pointed to Riku and Dezerack. "This is Riku, and this is Dezerack. I think you already know Donald and Goofy."

"Hiya Jack," Goofy said, smiling goofily of course.

The Keyblade that was in the ground suddenly disappeared, as did the shadowy figure.

"It looks as though Sora has fled," stated Dezerack.

"I wonder when we'll get to see him again," Kairi said.

The was a moment of silence shared between the group. After that moment was up, Jack spoke up.

"Are you five going to stay for a while? Or do you need to go and save another world?" he asked.

"We're probably going to have to go," replied Kairi.

"There a bunch of Heartless out there somewhere that could be destroying one of the worlds right now. So we need to go and get rid of 'em," said Goofy.

"And Sora's out there somewhere. We need to find him before he gives in to the darkness forever," added Riku.

"I completely understand." Jack nodded his head as he spoke. He walked closer to Riku and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Not long ago, Sora was here saying that he was looking for a friend of his. Now it looks like you're doing the same."

"Yeah. It's strange when you think about it, isn't it?"

Jack smiled, taking his hand off of Riku. "Good luck finding him. And when you do, please try and let me know, ok?"

Riku also smiled. "You'll be the first ones to know."

"Come. We must leave if we are to find Sora," stated Dezerack. The others nodded and began heading towards where they had landed the Gummi Ship. Dezerack didn't follow them.

"They don't know, do they?" Sally asked the cream haired sixteen year old. He turned to her with a confused look. "They don't know about you, don't they not?"

Dezerack stared at the ground in front of him. "As long as he holds the Kingdom Key, then I can do nothing. Only when he lets go of it is when I can act."

"Hey, Dezerack! Are you coming!" Donald called down from the top of Yuletide Hill.

"I bid you farewell Jack, Sally." Dezerack bowed before running to catch up with his friends so that they could all board the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Ooh. What was Sally talking about? And was that really Sora in Riku's dream? If you wanna find out, then keep reading.**


	3. Chapter III Monstropolis Part 1

Author's note: Yes I am back with more! Yeyeyeyey! And since I don't have anything important to say, then let's get on with the fic. And must I say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney?

Chapter III. Monstropolis (Part 1)

Another silent moment in the Gummi Ship as our heroes traveled to a new world. They were heading to one that had just appeared on the map. None of them had unlocked it, so they guessed that Sora had done it.

Dezerack sat in a chair, staring at the floor. Many things were running through his head such as different kinds of questions and events that had happened since about two days ago, before he met up with Riku and the others.

"Are you coming, Dezerack?" a feminine voice asked. Said man looked up to see Kairi smiling at him. He nodded and got up out of his seat, once again drinking from a vile filled with orange liquid.

When the team stepped out of the ship, they realized that they were in a bedroom, and it was night. They looked around, seeing that it looked like a child's bedroom since there were toys scattered about. Kairi, being curious about what all the different worlds were like since she hadn't been to that many, decided to look inside the closet.

"You sure that's a good idea, Kairi?" Riku asked her.

"Riku, I haven't been scared of opening a closet door for a long time," she replied, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at Riku. "And what makes you think that I'm scared, anyway?"

"Well, when you went to that haunted house you were scared of the closet even when you weren't about to open it. You even got Sora and me to sleep over once cos you were scared."

"That was a long time ago! I'm a grown up now."

Riku shook his head at her words. Kairi turned back to the door and, slowly, she turned the knob and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. Kairi took a few steps inside the closet, and ended up a few steps outside of a door. She turned around, trying to get a better view of the place. There were thousands of doors, each with a light above them that were currently off except for the door that she had just come out of. Down at one end of the room was a large monitor that had the words 'Monsters Inc.'

"Err, guys. I think you should come and take a look at this," the red head called inside the room. The rest of the gang stepped out of the door and looked around.

"Where are we?" Donald asked in awe.

"We should be careful," said Dezerack. "I've heard of this place. It's called Monstropolis. In this world, monsters are scared of humans."

"But I always thought it was the over way around," stated Kairi.

The doors on one side of the room suddenly opened. Dezerack motioned for our heroes to hide behind one of the many desks in the room. As they peered out of a small gap underneath the desk, a pair of blue, furry feet could be seen walking across the floor.

"That's strange," the creature said to itself. Kairi peeked over the top of the desk and saw that it looked like a blue furry man with purple spots on its fur, and that it was the size of a human. She watched is it walked into the door that they had come out of just seconds ago.

"Come on, let's go," she whispered to the others.

"It's far too dangerous," Riku whispered back. Kairi slowly began making her way around the desk that they were behind. "Kairi! Come back!"

Kairi was now stood in front of the desk. "See, nothing to worry about," she whispered. But as she turned around she came face to face with the blue-furred monster.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" they both screamed. The others quickly ran out from behind the desk, summoning their weapons while the monster ran and hid behind the door.

"Hey! Get out here now!" demanded Riku. The monster didn't comply.

"Gawsh. I think he's afraid of us," stood goofy, lowering his shield.

"Of course," replied Dezerack, lowering his sword. "Monsters are scared of humans."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Kairi.

Dezerack reached into his cloak and pulled out five small strips of paper with Japanese writing on them. "Take one. They are charms that will make us look like monsters. But I must warn you, they only work for forty-eight hours."

Each one of our heroes took a charm each.

"Forty-eight hours should be long enough," said Riku.

"If these charms are supposed to make us look like monsters, then how come nothing's happening?" asked Donald.

"Those who hold the charms cannot see it themselves," replied Dezerack.

Kairi slowly walked over to the door where the monster was hiding. "Hey, it's ok. You can come out now," she said. Slowly, the monster peeked his head out from behind the door.

"Are the humans gone?" he asked. Kairi nodded. The blue monster sighed and got up from behind the door. "What a relief. I was sure that those humans were going to do something. I'm Sulley, by the way."

"My name's Kairi," said Kairi.

"Mine's Riku."

"Donald Duck."

"The name's Goofy."

"Dezerack."

Sulley looked at the monsters he had just met. "I haven't seen you guys around before. Are you new here?" he asked.

"You could say that," replied the silver haired monster.

"You see, we're looking for someone. He's very important to us," Goofy informed the blue monster.

Sulley looked around, quickly. "We shouldn't be in here. Follow me," he said, leading the gang out of the room.

They soon found themselves outside. The place was consumed by monsters of all different kinds, a few of them waved to Sulley as they walked by. After about ten minutes of walking, they were inside Sulley's home.

"Sulley, is that you? Where have you been? We have work to do," said a little, green monster that looked like a ball with arms and legs with one big eye in the middle.

"Mike, this isn't the time. I have some friends here who are looking for someone," the tall monster said.

"Well, tell us what he look like so we can hurry up and get this done."

The others hesitated a little before Dezerack answered. "He is a human."

Both Sulley and Mike gasped. "A human!? What's a human doing here in Monstropolis?" cried Mike.

"That's why we have to find him. Who knows what sort of havoc he could cause in this world," replied Kairi.

Many lights were lit throughout Monstropolis now, and the sky was a midnight blue. A blonde fifteen year old sat atop of a building, looking down onto a group of monsters with five of them that looked familiar.

"You really have been monitoring their movements," a voice said from behind him. "Do you wish to help them that much, Roxas?"

"I feel bad for Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. They're trying their hardest to look for Sora." Not exactly the answer that the man was hoping for.

"But remember what the king said. You will begin your role at the halfway point."

"But until then, all I do is watch?"

"Hey, are you guys sure that that friend of yours is here?" Mike asked for the umpteenth time.

"He's our friend. We should know what he looks like," Riku spat. Dezerack placed a hand on Riku shoulder and shook his head.

They carried on walking in silence until they reached a park. Mike, who was a little ahead of them, suddenly stopped.

"Is everything ok, Mike?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. Why'd you stop?" Donald added.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Mikes voice made the gang feel uncomfortable. He turned around, revealing that his one eye was now glowing red. "It's you that there's something wrong with." Shadow Heartless suddenly came up from the ground.

"Heartless?" cried Kairi.

"That must only mean one thing," stated Dezerack. "Sora must be close."

"What's wrong with Mike? And what are those creatures?" inquired Sulley, stepping back.

"Those creatures are called Heartless," Donald informed the blue monster.

"And your friend is being controlled," Riku added.

"No one controls my friend and makes him do their biding!" Sulley suddenly let out a huge roar that got rid of all of the Shadows. He was knocked back when a green ball hit him square in the face. It rolled off to one side and it then turned into Mike.

"Sulley! Are you ok?" cried Kairi, running over to him a handing him a potion. "Drink it. You'll feel better."

Sulley complied and stood up, feeling his strength return to him. He then let out another great roar and attacked the newly arrived Heartless. But while the gang was trying to rid the Heartless, Mike would always turn into a ball and stop them from attacking the Heartless.

"I've got an idea," Riku said, suddenly. "Kairi, Goofy, Sulley! You attack the Heartless. Dezerack, Donald! You and I will try to snap Mike back to his self."

So as Kairi, Goofy and Sulley attacked the Heartless in various ways, Riku, Dezerack and Donald concentrated on Mike. Donald tried using Blizzaga to freeze him then unfreeze him, hoping that it would get rid of the brainwaves that were controlling Mike, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Isn't there any way to get him back to normal?" he asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Now is not the time to be frustrated, Donald. We have to come up with a strategy," stated Dezerack.

"And fast," Riku added.

"There is no stopping my master!" Mike suddenly bellowed.

"And let me guess: your master is Sora, am I correct?" Dezerack inquired.

Mike let out a maniac-type laugh and then used his roll attack again, only to be knocked back by Riku's Keyblade.

"That's it!" the cloaked man suddenly cried out. "I have a charm that can unlock things like evil brainwash. But there are two problems."

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Riku, once again knocking Mike back with his blade.

"The charm can only be used by using the power of a Keyblade."

"And the other thing?"

"We only have one chance to try this since I only have the one charm."

Riku thought for a second before saying: "Let's do it."

Dezerack handed Riku the charm and explained what he had to do. The charm floated in front of Riku as the silver haired monster stood in the same position that Sora would when he would unlock a new world. A small ray of light came from the tip of Way to Dawn and hit the charm, making it glow brightly. When the ray disappeared, Riku hit the charm towards Mike as if it were a ball. The charm hit Mike square on, covering his eye.

"Gyaaahh! What's going on!?" the little green monster cried. The charm suddenly faded, revealing Mike looking back to normal and slightly confused. "Hey, what happened?" he asked, kind of dopily.

"Mike!" Sulley cried, running over and giving his friend a bear hug.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Enough with the hugging! Can someone please tell me what's going on!"

"You were being controlled by someone," replied Goofy as Sulley lowered Mike.

"Oh yeah? Tell me who and I'll squash 'em!"

"Well you see, that person we are looking for is the one who was controlling you," Kairi said matter-of-factly.

Dezerack looked up at a building where a shadowy figure stood. "Sora!" he cried, sounding angry. The others followed his gaze and discovered that the shadowy figure was in fact Sora's shadowy figure. In a flash, Sora was gone.

"Looks like we have to keep searching," said Kairi, bowing her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him," Sulley said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder which earned a smile from the girl.

"Come," said Dezerack. "We must leave to another world if we are ever going to find Sora."

The gang said their goodbyes to Sulley and Mike then headed back to the Gummi Ship which took some time because they couldn't remember where they had put it.

**Well, what did you think. I didn't really like this chappie much but it's up to you whether you like it or not.**


End file.
